


Kaibigan (salitang ugat: ibig)

by mariamakiling



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: El Filibusterismo - Freeform, El Nolibusterismo (fandom), Harana, M/M, penilaez
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamakiling/pseuds/mariamakiling
Summary: Magaling kumanta si Placido. Magaling magbiyulin si Juanito. Likas sa kanila ang mahulog sa armonya ng isa’t isang himig at pag-ibig.





	Kaibigan (salitang ugat: ibig)

**Author's Note:**

> **BABALA:** Hindi tumpak sa kasaysayan. Ang mga pangyayari sa kwentong ito ay sinulat na tila naganap bago ang mga pangyayari sa El Filibusterismo.

Alas singko – o posibleng alas sais – na ng hapon. Dahan-dahang pinatungan ng kahel ang mga alon nang mag-umpisang sumisid ang araw sa kagiliran ng Manila de Bay.

“ _Puñeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ”

Sumalungat si Placido sa kanyang pangalan at nagmura sa direksyon ng dagat. Sa tabi niya, naka-upo si Juanitong hinihikayat ang kaibigang sumigaw nang kung gaano niya kaya at kailangan.

“ _Ilabas mo lang ‘yang galit mo! Sige lang! Sigaw!_ ”

Pagkatapos ng serye ng mga puñeta at leche mula sa bibig ni Placido, umupo na ulit siya sa malapad na batong kanina pa nilang ginawang upuan.

“ _O, ano, kaibigan_ ,” sabi ni Juanito, sabay sampay ng kamay sa balikat ng kasama. “ _Guminhawa ang pakiramdam mo, hindi ba?_ ”

“ _Gumaan naman ang loob ko_ ,” sagot ni Placido. “ _Kahit papaano_.”

“ _Anong kahit papaano?_ ” sambit ni Juanito. “ _Ang ibig mong sabihin ay salamat_.”

“ _Oo, salamat_ ,” sabay tawa ng binata. “ _Pero leche talaga ‘yon, kaibigan. Nakalimot ako ng isang salita. ISA! Pero dahil ‘di sakto mula sa libro, mali!_ “

“ _Tahan na_ ,” biro ng kasama. “ _Bawi nalang sa susunod!_ ”

Napabuntong-hininga si Placido. _Bawi nalang sa susunod… at sa susunod… at sa susunod..._

Tumahimik ang paligid nang mahulog si Placido sa taimtim na pagmumuni-muni. May dumaang barkong rinig mula sa pampang ang nagaganap na pagdiriwang. Dinig ng dalawang lalaki ang mahinang tawa at kantahan ng nasa barko.

“ _Kahit may nagmumukmok_ ,” sabi ni Juanito, habang umiiling, “ _mayroon at mayroon paring mga taong masaya sa mundo._ ”

Tumayo si Placido at sinubukang sabayan ang kanta mula sa barko.

Ngayon, kailangan muna nating malamang matagal nang iniibig ni Juanito ang kanyang matagal nang matalik na kaibigan. Kung kailan ito nag-umpisa at kung bakit ay hindi importante. Maiintindihan ito ng siyang nakaranas na rin ng pag-ibig. Ang mga katuwaan ng puso ay matagal nang pinag-aaralan ng mga pilosopo’t hindi maaaring ipaliwanag nang maayos sa taong ‘di pa ito nararanasan. Sa buong kasaysayan ng mga wika sa mundo’y hindi ka makahahanap ng mga angkop na salita upang ipaliwanag ang likas na damdaming dulot ng pag-ibig. Walang mga salita, ‘pagkat damdamin lamang.

Importante rin nating malamang si Placido ang may pinakamagandang boses sa kanilang magkakaibigan. Matagal nang hiniritan ni Makaraig ang binatang mangharana ng babae pagkat sigurado itong mahuhulog ang sinumang makaririnig ng boses nito.

Kung bakit mahalagang malaman ang dalawang bagay na ito ay makikita sa mukha ni Juanitong nakatunganga lamang sa kaibigan.

“ _Ano kaya ang pakiramdam na maharana ni Placido?_ ” bulong ni Juanito.

“ _Ano?_ ” Tanong ni Placido habang pabalik sa kinauupuan nila. “ _Ano ‘tong tungkol sa harana? ‘Wag mo namang sabihing manghaharana ka na naman?_ ”

“ _Harana? Hindi. Wala_ ,” nerbiyosong sagot ni Juanito.

“ _Alam mo, naaawa ako sa mga babaeng hinaharana mo_ ,” biro ni Placido. “ _’Pag kumakanta ka, parang may baboy na kinakatay_.”

“ _Uy, sobra naman ‘yan! Sino bang nagsabing kinakantahan ko sila?_ ”

“ _Hindi ba ganoon ang harana?_ ”

“ _Ganoon mangharana ang iba, oo_.”

“ _Edi ikaw, pa’no ka nanghaharana?_ ”

“ _Tumutugtog ako ng biyulin!_ ”

“ _Pwede ‘yun?_ ”

“ _Hay naku, Penitente, ikaw kasi ang ‘di marunong mangharana_.”

“ _Pa’no mo naman nasabi ‘yun?_ ”

“ _Sige nga, sino-sino na ang mga naharana mo?_ ”

Napatahimik si Placido.

“ _O' kita mo!_ ”

“ _Oo na, oo na. Kaya ano naman itong tungkol sa harana?_ ”

Napanganga si Juanito.

“ _Ah, ano kasi, ‘yung si ano, binabalak kong haranahin. Oo, ayun. Tapos itong si ano, si ako – ikaw pa ang nagsabing hindi marunong kumanta kaya ayun, ano, magpapatulong sana ako sa iyo_.”

“ _Ganoon ba?_ ”

“ _Ganoon_.”

Lumipas ang ilang saglit at sumagot si Placido. “ _Sige ba! Sulit nang makita pa ang sikreto ni Juanito Pelaez sa harana_.”

Napatawa nalang si Juanito.

 

* * *

 

Lumipas ang isang linggo.

Pagkatapos ng mga nakaw na sandaling pag-eensayo, nagkita ang dalawang binata sa ilalim ng maulap na gabi. Dala-dala ni Juanito ang kanyang biyulin at, pagkatapos siguraduhing ito’y nasa tono, sumigaw sa bintana ng kinalalapitan nilang bahay.

“ _Binibining Paulita! Binibing may gandang ‘di rapat tinatago sa bahay! Ako si Juanito Pelaez at ako’y may regalong harana. Iyo bang aangkinin, binibini?_ ”

Tawang-tawa si Placido sa kaibigan. “ _Tinakot mo ata. ‘Di ‘yan lalabas_.”

“ _Hintayin mo,_ ” bulong ni Juanitong sigurado sa mangyayari.

Lumipas ang ilang saglit at bumukas nang kaunti ang bintana sa pangalawang palapag na hinaharapan nila. Naglaro nang kaunti si Juanito sa mga bagting ng biyolin sabay ngiti kay Placido.

“ _Handa ka na?_ ” Tanong ni Juanito

“ _Aba, ako dapat ang nagtatanong sa’yo_ ,” sagot ng kaibigan.

Umayos si Juanito ng tayo at tumugtog.

Makikita sa magigiliw na daliri ng binata ang kanyang hilig sa pagtugtog. Maririnig naman sa bawat kuwerdas na umaapaw mula sa kanyang biyulin ang kanyang pag-ibig sa musika.

Nagulat si Placido sa biglang pagkaseryoso ng palabiro niyang kaibigan. Halos na niyang malimutang kailangan nga pala niyang kumanta.

Likas na nahulog sa armonya ang boses ni Placido sa nauna nang pagtugtog ng kasama. Ang nakatahing langit ay humati’t inagos ang mga ulap paalis. Tila pati buwan at bituin ay nais magpaharana.

Nadala na si Juanito sa sarili niyang mundo. Sa bawat notang binabahagi ng kanyang puso'y palayo siya nang palayo sa mundong ito.

Sinubukan ni Placidong pigilan ang kanyang pagtitig ngunit nadala na rin siya sa pagtugtog ng kanyang kaibigan. Nais din niyang bisitahin kung saanmang mundo ito nakarating.

Hindi niya napansin kung saang bahagi ng kanta siya tumigil. Napansin nalang niyang ‘di na siya kumakanta nang tinutugtog na ni Juanito ang patapos na mga nota ng harana.

Doon din niya natandaang nandito nga pala sila upang haranahin si Paulita.

“ _Ba’t namumula mukha mo?_ ” tanong ni Juanito. “ _Parang ang hirap naman ng trabaho mo, 'a! Ikaw nga riyan ang nang-iwan sa gitna ng kanta._ ”

Tahimik pa rin si Placido.

“ _O’, ano? Maayos ka pa ba, kaibigan?_ ”

“ _Oo, oo, kaibigan_ ,” sagot ni Placido, sabay biro, “ _‘di mo naman nasabing magaling ka pala._ ”

Tumawa si Juanito.

“ _Sabi mo ‘yan, ha!_ ” Sabay ngiti.

At tila may notang tumirik sa puso ni Placido.

 

* * *

Sa buong linggo mula noong gabi ng kanilang panghaharana’y hindi na nagsama muli ang magkaibigan. Malaking rason nito ang taimtim na pag-iwas ni Placido sa kung anumang nararamdaman nito para sa matalik na kaibigan.

_Hinahabol niya naman siguro si Paulita_ , ang paulit-ulit na sabi ni Placido sa sarili. Sa katotohanan, hindi niya alam kung nasasaktan o nagiginhawaan siya sa pag-iisip nang ganito. Pero ‘di bale, basta’t masaya ang kaibigan.

Kung saan-saan siya nagtago — sa aklatan, sa mga kainan sa labas ng unibersidad, sa gilid-gilid ng mga gusali. Sakto sa oras siyang dumarating sa klase’t maaga siyang umaalis.

‘ _May gagawin pa ako_ ’, ‘ _kailangan kong mag-aral_ ’, ‘ _sa susunod nalang_ ’, at kung anu-ano pang dahilan ang binabato ni Placido tuwing may nagyayaya sa kanya.

Hindi gaanong kahangal si Juanito para hindi nito mapansing iniiwasan na siya ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Hinintay niya si Placido sa pasukan at palabasan ng unibersidad; hinanap niya ito sa aklatan at sa kung saan-saan pa niya maiisip na maaaring pagtaguan ng kaibigan.

Hindi siya hangal, pero nahahangal at nahihingal na siya sa paghahanap sa taong ayaw magpahanap.

_Anong kasalanan ko?_  Paulit-ulit na tanong ni Juanito sa sarili.

 

* * *

Lumipas pa ang isang linggo.

Hindi na gaanong nagtago si Placido. Siguro naman napansin na ni Juanito ang kanyang pangingiwas at nautakan nang hindi siya pakielaman pa.

Payapang umiikot si Placido sa aklatan hanggang makarating siya sa isang sulok na hindi masyadong binibisita ng mga mag-aaral. Tumitingin-tingin siya ng mga librong nahuhuli ng kanyang mga masuriing mata. 

Subalit hindi niya nahuli ang palapit na kaibigang si Juanito. Pinatong niya ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Placido.

“ _Iniiwasan mo ba ako?_ ” Tanong ni Juanito.

Binalik ni Placido ang librong kanyang sinusuri sa lugar nito sa salansanan.

“ _Hindi ba dapat kasama mo si Paulita_ ,” ang sabi ni Placido na tila hindi nagtatanong.

“ _Hindi naman siya mawawala sa rami ng mga matang nakabantay sa kanya_."

Tumahimik si Placido.

“ _‘Di bale na_ ,” dagdag ni Juanito. “ _Hindi naman siya ang gusto kong makasama ngayon_.”

“ _Ganoon ba?_ ”

“ _Ganoon_."

At natahimik silang dalawa.

“ _Iniiwasan mo ba ako?_ ” Tanong ulit ni Juanito.

“ _Anong sagot ni Paulita sa panghaharana mo?_ ”

“ _Iniiwasan mo nga ba ako?_ "

“ _Paano kung iniiwasan nga kita?_ ”

“ _Kung gayon, iniiwasan mo nga ako_ ,” malungkot na bulong ni Juanito. 

Napabuntong-hininga ang binata. “ _Hindi naman si Paulita ang hinaharana ko noong gabing iyon ‘e._ ” Sabay ngiti, “ _akala ko ba matalino ka?_ ”

“ _Puñeta_ ,” bulong ni Placido, sabay talikod para harapin ang kaibigan.

“ _‘Wag kang magmura!_ ”

“ _Wala namang nakaririnig_.”

“ _Oo, pero_ —“ at napatawa nalang si Juanito.

“ _Ano ba! Tinatawanan mo ba ako?_ ”

“ _Paumanhin, paumanhin!_ ”

Napangiti nang kaunti si Placido.

“ _Bakit mo ako iniiwasan?_ ”

Biglang hindi na alam ni Placido kung saan siya titingin. “ _Kasi_ —”

“ _Kasi?_ ”

“ _Kasi! Kasi hindi ko alam_.”

“ _Hinabol kita nang dalawang linggo dahil ‘hindi mo alam’?_ ”

“ _Hindi! Oo! Hindi! Hindi ko alam_ —”

Pinatong muli ni Juanito ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ni Placido. “ _Bakit hindi mo alam kung bakit mo ako iniiwasan?_ ” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan.

“ _Kasi, kasi! Kasi hindi ko alam kung anong nararamdaman ko! Hindi ko alam kung bakit malungkot ako tuwing kasama mo si Paulita. Hindi ko alam kung bakit masaya ako na ako pala ang hinarana mo noong gabing iyon_.”

“ _Masaya kang hinarana kita?_ ”

“ _Oo. At masaya rin akong hawak mo ang kamay ko ngayon. Pero hindi ko parin alam, Juanito. Pareho tayong lalaki. Hindi nanghaharana ng lalaki ang ibang lalaki_.”

“ _Kung gayon, bakit hinarana kita?_ ”

“ _Kaya nga, Juanito! Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko alam kung bakit mo ako hinarana. Hindi ko alam…_ "

Napatahimik si Placido.

“ _Kasi iniibig kita_ ,” bulong ni Juanito.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Placido. Tumitibok ang notang tumirik sa kanyang puso. _Iniibig din kita_ , ang nais sabihin ng kanyang diwa.

“ _Nais ng puso kong sumagot na iniibig din kita_ ,” sabay yakap ni Placido kay Juanito. “ _Baka iniibig nga kita._ "

“ _Ganoon ba, kaibigan?_ ”

“ _Ganoon, ka-ibig-_ _an_.”

At napangiti sila sa munting paglalaro ng mga salita.


End file.
